Sturmhaube
Die Sturmhaube, auch Sturmhut oder auch Burgonet (von franz. Bourguignotte Hinweis: Nicht zu verwechseln mit bourgignots oder borgognotas, womit der Burgunderhelm gemeint ist) entwickelte sich im 16. und 17. Jh. aus dem Schaller. Wikipedia: Sturmhaube (Helm) Sie bestand aus Metall oder gebranntem Leder. Beschreibung Die Sturmhaube besteht im Wesentlichen aus dem Scheitelstück, welches nach hinten stark eingezogen ist und einen ausgeschweiften steifen oder geschobenen Nackenschirm, vorn aber einen meist aufwärts gerichteten Sonnenschirm besitzt. Ursprünglich mit niedrigem Kamm, wurde dieser allmählich übertrieben hoch. Am seitlich ausgeschnittenen Scheitelstück werden Wangenstücke zum Schutz der Ohren befestigt, welche sich an Scharnieren bewegen. Um das Hören zu gewährleisten, werden diese mit Löchern (Gehörrosen) versehen. Im Nacken unterhalb des Kammes befindet sich die Federhülse. Reichen diese Wangenstücke nur bis an den Wangenknochen, wo sie am Hals mittels Riemen verbunden werden, dann nennt man den Helm eine "offene Sturmhaube". Schließen sich die Wangenstücke bis ans Kinn, dann bildet sich die "geschlossene Sturmhaube". Entwicklung Die Sturmhaube bildete sich als charakteristische Helmform aus dem italienischen Schaller heraus und gelangte von Italien aus auf dem Wege über Spanien nach Frankreich und Deutschland. Obwohl sie mit dem Schaller manche Ähnlichkeiten besaß, hatte sie doch viele Vorteile voraus. Die ältesten Sturmhauben der Zeit Karls V. (1500-1558) besitzen drei niedrige Kämme (Bild); später bildet sich die deutsche Form heraus, die selbst in Spanien und Italien angetroffen wird. Anfänglich war die Sturmhaube nur eine Kopfbedeckung der Fußsöldner; bald aber wurde sie auch von den Befehlshabern der Landsknechtstruppen getragen. Schon um 1530 wurd sie ein Wechselstück zum Harnisch und hauptsächlich auf Märschen benutzt. In der zweiten Hälfte des 16. Jhds. trugen sie die leichten Reiter Italiens und Deutschlands und der Niederlande. Deutsche Sturmhauben wurden bis ins 17. Jh. in allen Heeren, selbst den italienischen getragen. Schon um die Mitte des 16. Jhs. erschienen Geschlossene Helme, welche die alte Helmform mit jener der Sturmhauben vereinigen. Die Varianten darin sind ungemein zahlreich. Am Ende des 16. Jhs. erscheint die deutsche Sturmhaube häufig unter der Bezeichnung Pickelhaube, Beckelhaube, die sich vom Wort 'Becken' (vgl. Beckenhaube) herleitet und sich nur unter den vielsprachigen Söldnern verändert hatte (Bild). Helmbart In der Reiterei wurde um 1560 zur Sturmhaube ein Helmbart getragen, der am Bruststück befestigt war und die Form der Helmbärte von 1480 hatte, nur dass dieser eher nach vorn gerichtet war (Bild). Häufiger aber traf man den Vorsteck- oder Anschnallbart, den sog. Feldbart, der einem Visier ähnlich das Gesicht deckte, ein Verstärkungsstück, welches schon an geschlossenen Helmen des 15. Jhs. in Anwendung gelangte (Bild). Deutsche und niederländische Sturmhauben besaßen im 16. Jh. Feldbärte mit Halsreifen, die, angeschnallt oder mittels Häkchen an den Backenstücken befestigt wurden und der Haube ganz das Aussehen eines Geschlossenen Helmes gaben (Bild). Sie waren gewöhnlich drei bis viermal abwärts geschoben, um sie nach Bedarf teilweise oder ganz öffnen zu können. Arten Die Sturmhaube war als Helmtypus anfangs ohne Visier und ohne Verzierung sowohl beim Fußvolk als auch bei Reitern niederen Grades in Gebrauch. Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 17 (Zeno.org). Altenburg 1863, S. 14. Aus der anfangs schlichten Form entwickelten sich später z.B. Sturmhauben mit drei Kämmen oder auch prachtvoll verzierte Exemplare, so z.B. in Italien. Eine andere Weiterentwicklung war z.B. auch der Morion. * Italienische Sturmhaube * Tartarische Sturmhaube (Österreichische Sturmhaube) * Zischägge (Türkische Sturmhaube) * Morion Italienische Sturmhaube Italienische Sturmhauben unterscheiden sich von den deutschen im Allgemeinen dadurch, dass die ersteren eher geschweifte Formen haben und dem antiken Helm der Römer ähneln. Sie erscheinen als Luxusgegenstände in phantasievoller Darstellung und reichster Ausstattung in Treibarbeit, Tausia und Vergoldung. Mailand, Florenz, später auch Bologna und Rom gelangen ihrer prachtvollen Sturmhauben wegen in allen Ländern zu ungemeinem Ruf. Aber auch in Deutschland, vornehmlich in Augsburg, werden reichgezierte Sturmhauben von künstlerischer Ausführung gefertigt (Bild). Tartarische Sturmhaube * Siehe Hauptartikel: Tartarische Sturmhaube Von etwa 1650 an wurde in allen Heeren Europas eine tartarische Sturmhaube angenommen, die sich von orientalischen, zunächst ungarischen Formen ableitete. Weil sie aber in dieser Form zuerst im österreichischen Heere getragen wurde, wurde sie auch österreichische Sturmhaube genannt. Es ist interessant, die Wandlungen zu verfolgen, die sie auf ihrem Weg vom Orient her erfahren hatte (Bild). Türkische Sturmhaube (Zischägge) * Siehe Hauptartikel: Türkische Sturmhaube Neben der tartarischen Sturmhaube erscheint im türkischen Heer eine andere Art Helme, welche, was die Glockenform betrifft, den tartarischen gleichen und nur einige besondere Zutaten aufweisen. Man benennt sie Türkische Sturmhauben. Sie charakterisieren sich durch den gerade vorstehenden, spitz geschnittenen Augenschirm und das durch selben gesteckte Naseneisen, welches, beweglich, nach oben oder unten geschoben und in jeder Stellung mittels einer Schraube festgestellt werden konnte (Bild). Von Polen aus gelangten die Zischäggen nach Sachsen, von Ungarn nach Österreich und Bayern, und von da mit weiteren Umbildungen in alle Heere. So entstand eine neue Art Sturmhaube, die in kurzer Zeit in allen Heeren getragen und auch als "Pappenheimer-Helm" bekannt wurde. Sie findet sich bei dem Fußvolk, besonders bei den Pickenieren, wie auch bei den leichten Reitern, Arkebusieren, Jägern usw. und verschwindet erst am Ende des 17. Jhds (Bild). Die türkische Sturmhaube ist schon allein aufgrund ihrer Entwicklungsgeschichte kein Waffenstück, welches ausschließlich im Orient verwendet wurde. Die Zischäggenform tritt in ihren charakteristischsten Teilen ebensowohl bei den Persern, Indern (Bild), Tscherkessen (Bild) usw. auf und hat wohl in Persien seine Urheimat. Tranchéehaube In den Sammlungen finden sich ziemlich häufig Helme verschiedener Formen der 2. Hälfte des 16. und des 17. Jhs. und auch Sturmhauben von ungemeiner Schwere. Diese dienten nicht für den Gebrauch in offener Schlacht, sondern zum Schutz in den Laufgräben beim Angriff von Festungen. Im 17. Jh., der Periode der Entwickelung des methodischen Angriffes der Festungen, fand es jeder Befehlshaber für unausweichlich, neben seinen Feldharnischen noch einen Tranchéeharnisch oder wenigsten eine sogenannte schwere Tranchéehaube zu besitzen. In Frankreich wurden letztere noch bis 1840 von den Genietruppen benutzt. Galerie Sturmhaube um 1525 handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.040.jpg|Sturmhaube mit Feldbart (Franz von Castelalto, um 1525) Sturmhaube Spanien um 1530, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.038.jpg|Spanische Sturmhaube mit 3 Kämmen (um 1530) Sturmhaube mit Greif um 1540-45, AMP.jpg|Italienische Sturmhaube (Burgunderhelm) mit Greif (Mailand, 1540-1545) Geschlossene Sturmhaube um 1550, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.036.jpg|Geschlossene Sturmhaube (Hans Fernberger von Auer, um 1550) Sturmhaube Heinrich II. Frankreich 1550 AMP.jpg|Mailänder Sturmhaube (König Heinrich II. von Frankreich, um 1550) Italienische Sturmhaube um 1560, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.037.jpg|Italienische Sturmhaube (Venedig, um 1560) Sturmhaube um 1560, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.039.jpg|Deutsche Sturmhaube mit „fürfallendem Bart" (um 1560) Sturmhaube, deutsch um 1560 handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.041.jpg|Geschlossene deutsche Sturmhaube mit Feldbart von Ferdinand I. (um 1560) Sturmhaube, offen Ende 16.Jh, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.042.jpg|Offene Sturmhaube mit geschobenem Nackenschirm (Österreich, Ende 16. Jh.) Prunkhelm Phillip II. Spanien MgKL Rüstungen & Waffen 02 Wm17334b, Abb.07.jpg|Prunkhelm Königs Philipp II. von Spanien (16. Jh.) Prunkhelm 16.Jh MgKL Rüstungen & Waffen 02 Wm17334b, Abb.11.jpg|Prunkhelm (Paris, 16. Jh.) Tartarische Sturmhaube, 16. Jh, handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.043.jpg|Tartarische Sturmhaube (16. Jh.) Türkische Sturmhaube um 1560 handbuchderwaff@boeheim, Fig.044.jpg|Türkische Sturmhaube (Zischägge) um 1560 Morion for Guards of the Elector of Saxony - Walters 51472.jpg|Morion der Leibwache der sächs. Kurfürsten (1586-1591) Savoyardischer Visierhelm AM Paris n01.jpg|Savoyardischer Burgonet (Italien, um 1620) Zischägge Anfang 17.Jh, Schloss Skokloster 14876.jpg|Schwedische Zischägge (Anfang 17. Jh.) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890. Fourier Verlag, Wiesbaden 1985, ISBN 978-3-201-00257-8. S. 47 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Helm Kategorie:Helme der Renaissance Kategorie:Schaller Kategorie:Sturmhaube